The sheepshead fish is an edible fish found primarily in mid-Atlantic to southern waters. It feeds primarily on bivalves (e.g. oysters, clams) and crustaceans (e.g. barnacles and fiddler crabs), having a mouth specially suited to crushing hard-shelled prey. There are two key problems faced by fisherman trying to catch sheepshead fish. First, it is often difficult to find a hook that will accommodate the live bait preferred by sheepshead fisherman, namely, fiddler crabs.
Second, sheepshead fishes are notorious bait stealers. The sheepshead fish, unlike other fish, does not attempt to eat the entire bait in one gulp. Rather, the sheepshead fish bites the crustacean to expose its contents, and then sucks out the contents without consuming the shell. Thus, the sheepshead fish is such an effective bait stealer because it rarely bites the single barb upon which the bait is affixed.
The requirement to hold live crustacean bait, as well as the speed and precision of the sheepshead's strike call for a hook that is not currently found in the prior art. Also, there is a need for a special hook to address the bony structure and teeth in the sheepshead's mouth.